My protector, my past
by Yuki Kyuu Aizawa
Summary: A mysterious raven haired thirteen year old boy has appared at Edge. The person he is looking for is Cloud Strife. He has no memories of his past, and only knows three things. His name is Zack Fair. He's being chased by a man called Sephiroth, and Cloud Strife is the only one who can protect him.. Cloud x Zack, Yaoi.
1. Introudction

_Okay this is going to have Under age stuff. I have decided to do this. Be aware I've only played -Crisis Core- Final Fantasy VII. Anyways please enjoy this, and review telling me what you think. It will me a lot to me guys._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy, all rights go to Square Enix. If I did own it either Cloud would be the Uke for Zack, or Zack would be the Uke for Sephiroth._

* * *

Cloud silently sighed, as he looked over Edge. Its been a year since the events known as Advent Children. His mind still wandered to his late friend Zack Fair. He knew it was unhealthy to keep wishing for the impossible. But, he couldn't stop wishing Zack was alive.

He sighed again, turned around heading to his motorcycle Fenrir. He had promised his friends that he would be back before night fall. He took one last look at Buster Blade, silently saying goodbye for the last time.

* * *

**Meanwhile in Edge**

* * *

A thirteen year old boy walked aimlessly around the streets of Edge. He had no memories of his past life. His hand reached up to push away a stray strand of raven black hair. His shining violet eyes glared at anyone who seemed concerned. Daring them to say something.

He finally stopped walking sometime around 1:00. He had stopped in front of a church. It was in shambles, but seemed familiar to him. A name floated in his mind, along wit the image of a beautiful girl. _'Aerith.' _He mused. He walked over to a bed of flowers, and layed down. His body was tiered, and felt weak. He would continue his search when he wakes up. He knew only three things about his past.

His name is Zack Fair.  
Somebody called Sephiroth is after him.  
He needs to finds a man called Cloud Strife, who will protect him.

He descended into sleep, to exhausted to notice a woman standing nearby. The woman's eyes widen, and then a small smile went across her face. So, it was another child. Strange, that he reminds her so much of the cheerful SOLDIER first class that was now dead, called Zack Fair. She quietly walks over, and picks him up. "Cloud." The boy mumbles, and the woman stifles a giggle. She already knows who will be taking care of this mysterious boy. Weird that he has a small katana though. It almost reminds her of Sephiroth's except shorter. She gently carried him to Cloud's house.

* * *

_Okay, so tell me what you think. I think I did a good job on this, and so review, and tell me. If you think I got any information wrong I would be sincerely happy if you told me. Any ways I might work on another chapter. IF your wondering why Sephiroth is after him your going to have to read Time Reverse, Sephiroth Files to find out._


	2. Chapter 1

_Okay the first chapter. I really hope you guys enjoy. Sorry if your waiting for my other stories, I've been busy with school work and stuff. Anyways, thanks for reading, and if you have the time review. For those who want to know, you can base it off of Advent Children complete, or Advent Children, I haven't seen them and so I only know a little from other fanfictions. I want to see this fanfiction become big like Tenacity, but set after the events of ACC/AC. Also if Zack seems OOC, he's not really, nobody knows about how Zack acted back then, plus this is a minor AU. As in Zack's past has been altered somewhat since it will fit into the story. Since Buster Blade is out for Zack, I'm thinking about having him have a new sword. I will also be adding new continents, and spells. Some characters from other Final Fantasy games might appear. _

_Although in your guys opinion, I have two weapons picked out. Vote if you want. I might have Zack use both. One early, and the other later. One is going to be a Katana, and the other is going to be a gun blade like Lightning's. If I do, do both; the weapon classes will change when Zack finds the gun blade. I think his first weapon will be called Crow, and it will be a black katana, with a crow's feather at the end. A red line will run in the middle. Anyways please review._

_Disclaimer: Read Introduction_

* * *

Cloud finally returned back to his house. To his immense surprise, he found Tifa was standing there. A smile was on her face. "What's up?" Cloud asked, uncertain as to why Tifa was smiling. It wasn't her usual smile, but her I'm scheming something smile. Tifa walked up to him, and put a hand on his shoulder. "You might want to check your bed room, someone is waiting for you there." She said. Cloud raised an eyebrow, but Tifa didn't say anything.

She walked past him, heading back to the bar. Cloud just sighs, and heads indoors. He place First Sword down, and then takes off his clothes, leaving himself only in pants. He walks upstairs, exhausted. _'I wonder why Tifa wanted me to check my bedroom?' _Cloud thought, not entirely sure if she was sane, or not. He shrugged, and opened his door. He froze though when he noticed a lump underneath the covers of his bed.

The lump shifted, and Cloud's body tensed. Black hair poked out, and then the whole head. Cloud gasped when he saw the eyes. He knew many people with black hair, but nobody had those violet eyes that shone brightly, because of the Mako. This boy, who was probably thirteen years old, had the eyes. Cloud watched as the boy rubbed his eyes, and he looked around. His body tensed, and Cloud was sure that if he stepped out he would be attacked.

Quietly, Cloud got into a stance. He waited like a predator, watching his prey carefully. He waited for a chance to pounce. When the boy was about to get out of bed, Cloud shot forward. He quickly pinned him to the bed. The boy struggled and kicked, trying to get Cloud off of him. "What the hell, get off you bastard!" Zack yelled. Cloud kept him pinned, waiting for the mysterious boy to exhaust himself.

Finally after what seemed like an hour had passed, Zack's body relaxed. He was breathing heavily, and glared at the man who had him pinned. "Tell me who your are." Cloud said. Zack shivered unintentionally, and his glare faltered. Cloud pressed harder against the raven, causing Zack to yelp in pain. "Zack, Zack Fair." He said.

Cloud quickly let go, as if he was burned. He stared disbelieving at Zack. He shook his head. It couldn't be that this was the same Zack Fair that he knew. It was impossible. _'Not impossible, especially if the life stream is involved.' _He thought bitterly. Zack tilted his head, confusion marring his face. He was unsure of who this man was. He gazed at the man's Mako glowing cerulean blue eyes, and the spike chocobo like hair on top of his head. A sudden pain surges through his head, and a name flashes through his mind. The pain goes away, and Zack's eyes fill with awe.

"Are you Cloud?" Zack asked, unable to keep his excitement out of his voice. Cloud only nodded. A large grin, so familiar appeared on Zack's face. He had finally found the man who would be able to protect him against Sephiroth. "Finally, now I don't have to worry about Sephiroth coming after me." He said. Cloud's whole body tensed, and a scowl appeared on his face. "Why would Sephiroth be after you?" Cloud questioned. Zack looked at him, and shrugged.

He thought about it. He could still remember those eyes that were dancing with insanity. He remembered the single black wing, and then he remembered a voice telling him to run. It was a familiar voice, and for some reason he wanted to say it was Angeal. He could remember Sephiroth saying something about him being strongly connected to something called Abyss. Zack looked up, and slightly flinched at the harsh look, that Cloud has in his eyes.

Cloud noticed this, and his eyes softened. He waited for Zack to explain. "I don't know, he only said that I was connected to Abyss. I only know that your the only one who can protect me from him." Zack told him. Cloud's face sat in confusion. He had never heard of something of Abyss. Shouldn't Sephiroth be more interested in Jenova, but something told him that Abyss was far beyond Jenova. If Zack has a connection to Abyss, then what is that connection. Is Abyss sealed inside him? Cloud sighed, hating that he knew nothing.

All of a sudden the silenced was disturbed by a loud growl. Cloud looked up at Zack whose cheeks were dusted pink from embarrassment. Cloud smiled at him. "I guess your hungry, come on I will take you to a place to eat." He said. Cloud got dressed, wearing a loose navy blue T-shirt, and putting on ripped faded blue jeans. He threw Zack some clothes. They were originally suppose to be for Denzel, but he didn't like them. It was an outfit that resembled Cloud's own. The difference though was that a gauntlet stretched down to his right hand. The fingertips were claws, and it looked intimidating. Cloud observed him, and found that he resembled a Knight of Darkness. Only thing missing was a blade.

Both went down stairs, and Zack looked around for a minute. The house was neat, and Zack saw a door that caught his eye. It was made of heavy steel, and had a lock. Though currently it was unlocked, and Zack grew curious. Without Cloud noticing, he stalked to the room. His eyes widened in amazement when he saw the multiple blades. They all seemed to hum with power. One though caught his eyes. It seemed like a regular katana. Nothing special about it, but it was radiating power, that seemed to call to Zack.

Zack walked over to it, and his hand hovered over it. Then finally he grabbed it, and then power seemed to flow through him. Tendrils of darkness rose from the ground, like whips. His eyes seemed to flash demonic red for a second, but then it disappeared. **'Thou art I, and I am Thou. From the darkness I have found thou, and thou has found me. I am the blade that has been forged by Abyss, only unlocked by the worthy. Through the ages I have carried a name. I am Crow, and you are my new master.' **A booming voice said in his head. Zack looked around, and then back at the katana. His eyes widened.

The katana had changed. The sheath, was no longer a dull grey. It was an obsidian black, with curling white. At the end of the hilt, there was a black crow feather. Zack pulled the blade out, and his eyes widened further. The end of the blade was jagged. The blade its self was black, with the sharp part colored a blood red. The power it had was somehow similar to the blade Sephiroth carried.

Zack quietly put Crow back into its sheath, and put the blade on his back. He then walked out. Cloud wasn't inside, and was outside. He was waiting on Fenrir, and noticed Zack stepped out. His eyes widen, when he caught a glimpse of Crow. "Where did you find that blade?" He questioned. Zack bit his lip. He pretty much stole from Cloud. Although, he didn't think Cloud would mind, not really. At least not completely.

Cloud shrugged, and pointed to the motorcycle. "Come on get on." He said. Zack looked hesitant, and Cloud opened a compartment. "Here hand me the sword." Cloud said. Zack's eyes narrowed at Cloud calling Crow a sword. "Don't call Crow a sword!" Zack shouted. Cloud's eyes widened, and then a smirk settled on his face. "Fine, hand me Crow then." He said. Zack hesitated, and then passed Cloud the blade. Cloud put the blade in the compartment. Then Zack climbed on.

Cloud leaned forward, making Zack lean forward. Zack blushed deeply, at Cloud's close proximity. He wanted to say something, but then they were already off, heading down the road. Cloud was going to have to introduce Zack to the others. For some reason he felt like something major was going to happen. Though Cloud wasn't entirely sure why. He didn't want to see the reaction from Vincent. He had a feeling that Vincent would find Zack similar.

* * *

Fenrir stopped in front of the bar. Cloud got off first, and then helped Zack get off. For some reason Zack felt uneasy. It felt like something major was going to happen. He silently reach up towards the hilt of Crow. Cloud seemed to notice Zack's uneasiness. It mirrored his own. They entered the bar. The moment they entered, everybody's eyes were on them. Zack glared, and walked over to an unoccupied table that was separated a bit from the others.

A man walked over to him. His hair covered on side of his eye, and he had a gun in a holster. He for some reason felt familiar. For two reasons. One was, because the man reminded him of himself, the other because he knew the man's name. "Vincent Valentine." He said. Everybody tensed. Vincent stared at the boy cautiously. Cloud felt that something had changed. Something about Zack seemed colder, like he was suddenly a different person.

Vincent looked at the boy's eyes. They were no longer completely violet, and were beginning to become rimmed with a demonic red color. A unsettling grin appeared on his face, and suddenly the air seemed to be to oppressive. It felt cold, and all the lights seemed to dim. Everybody was suddenly reminded of Chaos, but this was different. It was as if he was the rebel king of hell.

Zack waited for him to say something, and Vincent sat down. "Who are you?" Vincent asked. Zack's smile seemed to grow larger, and the demonic red started to fully cover his iris. "Why don't you ask Chaos? I guess you could say I'm Zack Fair, but not." He replied cryptically. Zack turned his head to look at Cloud. "Protect my vessel well, Cloud Strife. You who are destroyer of Sephiroth. He is coming, and not alone. His power has become even more twisted, and he is being consumed." Zack said. He closed his eyes.

When he opened them again, he was back to normal. Zack titled his head, confused about why everybody was looking at him. Vincent felt unsettled. Tifa clapped her hands, and everybody looked at her. "Perhaps we should get you two food. I'm sure Zack is hungry." She said. Cloud nodded, and sat down next to Zack. He eyed the raven, but relaxed. _'What was Zack involved in?'_ Cloud thought. Tifa soon brought food over, and set it on the table. They ate, and then said goodbye to their friends.

They stepped outside, but a voice caused them to freeze. "I see you are still alive Cloud Strife." A deep voice said. Cloud's eyes widened, as he looked at the owner of the voice. Long silver hair, now had black highlights. The right emerald green eye now shone a blood red. It glowed, and it was surrounded by what seemed to be scales. His six foot long katana glemed in the moonlight. His left hand was now a scaled claw. A single black wing was visible on his back. Cloud's eyes narrowed. "Sephiroth."

* * *

_Okay that's done. I hope you liked it. Those who wonder, yes that was Abyss. I'm not going to explain who Abyss is yet, but will later. Just know that Abyss will be both an Antagonist, and Protagonist. Anyways I hope you enjoyed, review please. And tell me what you think. Yes, Sephiroth has changed, he's been corrupted by the Darkness. _


End file.
